Law enforcement officers have long needed a cost-effective system which delivers law enforcement data quickly, helps officers save time in the performance of their duties, and accomplishes these goals without interfering with other officer duties or endangering the officer. Early officer data systems included human dispatchers in radio frequency (“RF”) communication with officers in vehicles. In these early systems, data requested by the officer was typically searched for by hand and read back to the officer over the radio and, therefore, suffered from slow delivery of data, the cost associated with employing dispatchers, and a very limited database of available data.
These early systems were gradually replaced by police department computer systems typically including a main computer in a police department headquarters or control center in communication with a police vehicle computer and at least one law enforcement database, such as the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,939, by Morgan et al. titled “Advanced Law Enforcement and Response Technology”. Systems of this type use a handheld input device having a magnet stripe reader for filling in forms with data held on a magnet stripe located on cards such as driver's licenses, transmitting these forms to the vehicle computer, and printing out these forms on a printer positioned in the vehicle. The magnet stripe reader for reading driver's licenses poses an additional problem because the data obtained from the magnet stripe is often out of date, especially in states where licenses need not be renewed, and hence bar codes not being updated for many years. Further, the handheld unit required by such systems prevents the officer's hands from being free for other activities and can place the officer in dangerous situations such as when the officer's attention is devoted to the handheld unit instead of the officer's surroundings.
Systems such as the Premiere MDC system sold by Motorola Corporation of Straumberg, Ill. have a police department computer in communication with a police vehicle computer and a database of law enforcement data. These systems offer computer aided dispatching, computer generated reports to be filled out by the officer, and can transmit responses to officer requests for law enforcement data such as data associated with license plate numbers or driver's licenses. The vehicle computer software in the Motorola system has a limited text-to-voice program for presenting data in audio rather than video format and is also capable of displaying maps using a global positioning system (“GPS”) unit to define the area to be displayed. The presentation of this data, however, is often poorly organized and poorly prioritized, thereby requiring the officer to spend a long time finding the desired data and distracting the officer from other work. The text-to-voice software from the Motorola system allows the officer to be somewhat more aware of the surroundings but still endangers the officer as critical data, such as whether a suspect is believed to be dangerous, may not come until the middle or end of the audio transmission. Such systems conventionally transfer each element of written data or text to voice, e.g., including zip codes, extraneous information. Much of this information, however, is not needed by the officer and can be information overload for an officer. Further, because text-to-voice is typically monotone or lacking intonation, the officer must concentrate more attention on the transmission and may misunderstand portions of the transmission. Systems such as the Motorola system pose a still further problem because the officer must frequently focus attention on the computer screen while filling in forms and checking responses to queries. This substantially increases the danger to the officer as the officer cannot be aware of the surroundings at the same time. The mapping program also poses a problem because it cannot function without the expensive GPS service, can be slow, and is only capable of displaying proprietary maps associated with the GPS, thus depriving the officer of a choice of maps.